


Dean Winchester, My Ruination

by Little_Red



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Gore, Character Death, F/M, Lots of Angst, Mentions of Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10094720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red/pseuds/Little_Red
Summary: When you met Dean Winchester, you knew that he would be the end of you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this was my first ever Supernatural fic and I just realized that I only posted it on Tumblr, not on here. It was originally wrote back in December 2015. 
> 
> My Tumblr: @ little-red-83

*****

I always knew that Dean Winchester would ruin me.

When I met Dean Winchester, I knew that he was going to be my undoing.  One glance into those amazing green eyes and I was falling. One confident grin and I was hooked. One wink and I was swooning. All in the thirty seconds it took to introduce himself after accidentally taking my drink at the bar. An apology and a new drink later, I was hanging on every word that came out of his mouth. One kiss and I was seeing stars. One night with him and I was ruined. Dean Winchester was like a drug that I could not get enough of.

We had a fiery all consuming passion that gave way to a simmering of love and lust. Dean was there after a long day at the office, to kiss the day away, and then make me scream out his name all night long. I was there to relieve him of his excess energy after a hunt, and then soothe him until he fell asleep. We were each other’s strengths and weaknesses. I was lost without him, he was lost without me. We were like to halves who made a whole.

And soon it became known. Angels and demons tried to get at Dean through me and after one particularly bad kidnapping where I nearly died, Dean ended it.  He told me that he loved me but he loved me alive and safe more than with him and in danger. As I watched him drive away for the last time, the pain of losing him nearly killed me. As I lay crying on the floor, not moving for hours, I knew that he had without a doubt ruined me.  

Eventually the pain gave way to rage, and as I sat in my rented car and watched him laugh with his brother and flirt with a waitress, I knew that I needed to ruin Dean as he had ruined me. As I watched Dean leave with the waitress and his brother head back to the motel alone, and I knew what I had to do. I smiled as my fingers caressed the wooden bat beside me.

I waited in the shadows all night for Dean to come back to the motel.  As soon as he parked, I struck, using the element of surprise to knock him out. I was always good at baseball.

Now for the real fun to begin.

*****

Dean's POV

“Aghh” a low moan broke the silence, snapping Dean out of sleep and into awareness. He was sitting in a chair with his hands and feet bound tightly, shifting slightly caused him to both wince and hiss in pain. He had what felt like a chain wrapped around his torso, he was gagged and blindfolded and his head felt like someone used it for batting practice.

“Sammy!” Dean growled though the gag, both hoping and dreading that it was Sam who had moaned. A muffled grunt sound back at him. And then a voice rang out and Dean felt his blood run cold.

“Oh good, you’re finally awake, I was worried that I had hit you too hard.”

Dean knew that voice. He knew it very well. He dreamed about that voice every night.

_Y/N._

_But it couldn’t be, she would never–_ Dean’s thoughts were cut short as the blindfold was ripped off. He was in a small, dank, dingy room with feeble light and a solitary door set in the wall across from him. He could see a bound, blindfolded and gagged Sammy, who was sitting tensely and listening to the voice that both brothers knew so well.

Dean could see her out of the corner of his eye, walking towards Sam.

“Yes Sam, it’s me” Y/N said, smirking at Dean as she pulled Sam’s blindfold off.

“Did you miss me?” She asked, walking around Sam and glancing between the brothers.

“I’ve missed you” Y/N sneered. Dean was horrified looking into Y/N’s once beautiful (Y/E/C) eyes, once so full of life and love. Now they were cold and dead, with madness lurking around the edges.

“I doubt that Dean has missed me, judging by the vast array of women that I’ve seen him with” Y/N stated, while walking around Dean, trailing her fingers up his arm.

Dean shuddered, her once warm touch felt cold and wrong.

“Y/N!!” Dean shouted through the gag “What happened? What are you doing?” all of his attempts at talking sounded garbled.

“Why am I doing this?” Y/N hissed angrily from behind him “Why? Because you left me broken and alone. I was dying without you.” Y/N stopped in front of him, glaring down at him.

“I go to find you, because I needed you and what do I find? Hmm?” she growled “I find you wrapped in the arms of another woman.” she sneered, striking him across the face.

Dean’s headed snapped to the side, he was stunned at the unexpected blow, even on her worst day, Y/N was never violent. Why she stuck around after learning what he really did was always beyond him.

Sam’s muffled yelling was Deans only warning before the blinding pain engulfed his leg. Dean looked down to see that Y/N had stuck a knife deep into his thigh. Y/N smirked at Sam as she twisted the knife further into Deans leg.

“Don’t worry Sammy” Y/N teased with a flirty wink “Your turn is coming soon”

“Y/N! Don’t you fucking dar-” Deans muffled threat was cut off Y/N backhanded him across the face.

“Shut up Dean” Y/N warned softly “You are not in charge here”. Dean swore as Y/N yanked the knife free and then flinched as she ran her fingers through his hair, gripping it tight and pulling his head back.

“Don’t make me doing anything to rash” She whispered as she dragged the knife up his torso, pressing hard enough to break the skin, even through his clothes.

Dean stilled as Y/N brought the knife to rest against his throat. Sam was fighting against his restraints. His muffled yells having no affect on Y/N.

“Patience Sammy. I will be with you in a moment” Y/N smirked, as she bit Dean’s ear hard and pressed the knife tighter against his throat. “I am dealing with my cheating lover right now”

Dean could feel blood trickling down his throat, she had broken the skin. _“What happened to her? Did I do this to her”_ he thought to himself as he heard Y/N move away from him.

Dean stiffened as Y/N appeared in front of him again, smiling sweetly while twirling a hammer in her hands. Dean braced himself for the deadly blow, but it never came. Only Sam’s garbled shout of pain. Y/N had turned at the last minute and brought the hammer down on Sam’s knee.

“Sammy!! Y/N stop please” Dean pleaded, trying to talk through the gag.

“No Dean. Sammy is going to pay for what you did to me” Y/N sneered, as she smacked Sam across the face with the side of the hammer, the cracking of breaking bones echoing across the room.

“Sam!” Dean yelled,  staring in horror at his brothers broken jaw and his laughing girlfriend. Ex girlfriend. _“Cas!”_ he thought desperately as Y/N swung the hammer at him _“We need your help.”_

****

Dean stirred at the distant bang, barely conscious. Y/N had been torturing them for hours now, and there seemed to be no end in sight. It didn’t matter how much he pleaded, apologized or threatened. Y/N only laughed louder and said she was having too much fun playing to stop.

“I wish that I never met you, you psychotic bitch” Dean growled at Y/N as she dragged the knife across his cheek, his hear clenching at the painful words. She had been the love of his life. And leaving her had nearly killed him. He drank himself into a near stupor every night and took home every (Y/H/C) woman he could find, in a fruitless effort to convince himself that she was there with him.

Y/N laughed some more, using the knife to tip Dean’s chin up to look at her “Awe come on baby” she cooed “You don’t mean tha-”

Y/N’s sentence was cut off with the bang of the door flying open, as Castiel stormed into the room.

“About damn time you made it Castiel” Y/N greeted the angel “Dean here has been praying for you so” she winked at Dean knowingly.

“Get out of Y/N” Cas’s gravelly voice ground out “Or I will kill you”

At Cas’s words, Y/N beautiful eyes turn black.

“No” the demon said. Black eyes glittering as she turned towards Cas. “I am having way to much fun.”

Dean jerked in surprise, Y/N couldn’t be possessed, he took her to get an anti-possession tattoo as soon as he realized that she was no one night stand. And that she could handle the hunter life. It was then that Dean noticed large burn scars peeking out from the bottom of her shirt, where the anti possession tattoo had resided. _“That’s how the demon got to her”_ Dean fumed silently.

“Besides” the demon added “I was promised that I could play for a bit before I deliver them to the big boss”

“I’m telling you” Cas threatened, pulling his angel blade out “Get out of her or I will kill you”

“And risk killing Y/N?” the demon pouted mockingly “Could you really do that? I am only acting on the rage and wish for revenge that she had. She wanted this.” The demon smirked at all the boys, before pinning Cas against the way with a flick of her wrist, the angel blade falling uselessly to the floor.

“I get a bonus if I bring you in Castiel” the demon laughed as she stabbed the angel in the stomach with her knife, before turning to face Dean again. “Oh and Dean, she really did want to kill you, in the end” the demon winked coyly at him.

Dean and Sam were both yelling and straining wildly against their restraints, as the demon began her slow torture on Castiel.

Dean’s muffled cursing died in his throat as the light began to flicker and his breath froze in the air. Dean glanced over at Sam’s strangled gasp, only to see Sam’s gaze fixated on the doorway.

Dean glanced towards the doorway and felt his heart break painfully as he saw the flickering apparition standing in there.

“Y/N” Dean whispered, tears filling his eyes. This couldn’t be happening.

The ghost of you walked haltingly towards the demon, grasping her wrist as the knife descended towards Cas.

“You” the demon gasped “You can’t be here, you’re dead! I killed you myself bitch!”

“Ya well I found a reason to stick around” Y/N calmly replied, before backhanding the demon across the face, sending her careening into the wall.

“I tried warning you before, but you ignored me.” Y/N said as she bent down to retrieve the angel blade. “I told you to leave my boyfriend alone and to not hurt my friends.”

“Now you will pay for it” Y/N commented, advancing on the demon, “You killed me, you hurt everyone that I loved, and you made them believe that it was actually me hurting them. I wish that I could kill you a million times over but I will have to be satisfied with this one time” she hissed, as she stabbed the demon with the angel blade.

As soon as the demon died, and he was released, Castiel stumbled over to heal Y/N, but stopped when the apparition touched him.

“Cas” Y/N smiled sadly “I’ve been dead for a long time. That demon killed me, then used my body to kill people and to hurt those who I love. That is what kept me here. She is dead and I can be at peace now.”

Cas had tears running down his face, and the angel touched them in shock, as Y/N turned towards Dean.

“I’m sorry that I died. I loved you so much” Y/N reached out her hand, and caressed his cheek. “It wasn’t your fault, don’t you dare take this on yourself, the plan to kill me was in motion long before you ended things.”

Dean shook his head “No no no, please, you can’t be dead. Please baby, I love you.” Dean shakily stood up as Cas freed him from his bindings, reaching for her.

“Dean” Y/N breathed out “You can’t touch me like that. Not anymore.”

Y/N turned towards Sam, who was weeping silently. “Sammy, I loved you like a brother” she said, touching his hand lightly “Please take care of him for me, and yourself.”

“Cas” Y/N said “I love you too, you adorable awkward angel. Please take care of the boys for me.”

Castiel nodded gravely at her “I will always watch out for them” he vowed.

“All of you, take care of each other, and know that I love you all” Y/N whispered before walking towards Dean.

“Dean Winchester” Y/N smiled at him “I always knew that you would be my ruination, and I wouldn’t have it any other way. I died loving you and I love you still. Always and forever. I will be waiting for you, but you will not be joining me any time soon, you have a life to live and a world to save. Again.”

Dean closed his eyes as Y/N hands cupped his face, pulling him towards her, and he sobbed quietly as he felt the fleeting press of her lips against his.

“Goodbye my love” Y/N whispered as a white light enveloped her, making Dean close his eyes against the brightness. When he opened his eyes, you were gone.

“Goodbye Y/N” he whispered, tears streaming down his face.

****

They gave you a hunter’s funeral, and Cas reported back that you were happy in your heaven. Dean killed the demon that ordered your death, but that never brought you back. You were gone and all he could do was stumble on until the day you were reunited.


End file.
